Sounds
Sounds is a song from the eighth season. It was later remade using CGI footage for the thirteenth season. Lyrics "All Aboard!" and "Close the doors!" Whistle blows and the engine roars Spinning wheels beginning to grip These are the sounds as we start our trip Rattling rails and cheerful chuffs Clattering carriages huffs and puffs With a 'Whiss' on the whistle And a 'Wheesh' on the brakes These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make Happy hoots as the fields rush by Shoveling coal how the time does fly Proudly race full steam ahead Screeching brakes when the lights go red A wheesh of steam and clanking joints Shuddering doors and clattering points With a 'Whiss' on the whistle And a 'Wheesh' on the brakes These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make These are the sounds as we start our trip Big wheels squeal as we start to grip Off we go with a chuff, chuff, chuff Climbing slow with a puff, puff, puff Happy hoots as the fields rush by Shoveling coal how the time does fly Proudly race full steam ahead Screeching brakes when the lights go red A wheesh of steam and clanking joints Shuddering doors and clattering points With a 'Whiss' on the whistle And a 'Wheesh' on the brakes These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Characters Season 8 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * The storyteller * Pegasus Season 13 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Spencer * Charlie * Diesel * Mavis * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Alicia Botti * Sir Lowham Hatt Episodes Season 8 version: * Henry and the Wishing Tree * Emily's New Route * James Gets a New Coat * Harold and the Flying Horse * Edward's Brass Band * You Can Do it, Toby! * What's the Matter with Henry? * Squeak, Rattle and Roll * Toby's Windmill * Percy Gets it Right * Thomas, Percy and the Squeak * Bulgy Rides Again * Emily's New Coaches * Duck takes Charge Season 13 version: * Creaky Cranky * The Lion of Sodor * Tickled Pink * Double Trouble * Slippy Sodor * The Early Bird * Play Time * Thomas and the Pigs * Toby's New Whistle * Splish, Splash, Splosh! Goofs * In the season 8 version, Emily has Skarloey's whistle sound at one point and Henry's in other scenes. * In the season 13 version, at one point, Thomas has James' whistle sound and Skarloey's once as well. Gallery File:HenryandtheWishingTree11.jpg File:HenryandtheWishingTree6.jpg Category:Songs